An assembled guide bar is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,007. A frame-like intermediate plate is provided in order to guarantee a spacing of the side parts relative to each other corresponding to the groove width. The frame-like intermediate plate lies between the side parts and has steel inserts at the attachment points for achieving a good weld. The structure of a guide bar of this kind with inserted steel platelets is very complex and nevertheless does not provide a satisfactory reduction of weight.
A light, durable guide bar is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,363. The frame-like side parts have bent-over or offset weld tongues which project inwardly. These weld tongues each lie against the other plate-shaped side part. The spacing of the two side parts to each other and therefore the width of the guide groove is determined by the offsets and they must be configured to be precise with respect to size. The free ends of the offset tongues are then permanently welded to each other; however, inaccuracies with respect to size can occur because of the temperature increases.